The overall objective of this project is publication of an annotated bibliography of Toxorhynchites. The annotated bibliography of all known references to Toxorhynchites has been completed and contains 1086 references. Extensive cross-indexing to all taxonomic categories, key words (i.e., systematics, morphology, bionomics, ecology, biological control, behavior, genetics, laboratory studies, etc.) and distribution is included. Standardization of abbreviations of journal titles (with a separate section giving complete information on all journals) and a gazetteer are included in the publication. The bibliography was designed to serve the broadest possible user community and entries were designed for eventual entry in an electronic information storage and retrieval system.